Love in the Summer Town
by Biotolife
Summary: Germany is a hardworking man, trying to keep the shop he inherited from his grandpa running. But he gets an unexpected hassle on his heels when the uptown boy Italy Veneziano pops up. Sweden will do anything for Finland to make him smile, but what will he do when Finland asks him to leave him? Spain gets a pleasant surprise by his home, where Norway has a definite decision to make.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was blinding in its shining glory, the birds tweeted along the rundown street and the scenery was mind-blowing, but none of this was acknowledged by Germany, for his eyes were fixed on the shining black limo on the other side of the street.

"After this I wanna get pasta~", a high and dimwitted voice said from the car. Germany knew who it was, the younger grandson of the richest man in town. He had seen him coming here before, was it two years ago...? Germany had not been able to figure out what such a guy was doing in these rougher quarters, and he was still unable to do so.

"Not now, we have meetings coming up", a darker, but love filled voice answered sternly. It was Ancient Rome, the wealthiest man in the town, living uphill in an expensive luxury house. And from what Germany had heard he loved his younger grandson dearly. Germany had been shocked the first time he had seen Rome; it had always been a man he respected and looked up to from afar, but the seemingly easy-going, fun-loving and careless man had not been as he expected at all. The door on the farther side opened and Rome got out, and after a quick word with the driver he went into the closest store.

"But I really wanted pasta~", the boy said, alarmingly close to a whine. The window rolled down to

reveal a young man with rich brown hair, brown eyes and an interesting curl sticking out from the head.

"Meetings are boring, I would much rather be on the beach or an art museum. Don't you think it's boring?" he asked, looking at the driver disheartenly.

"I don't go to meetings, aru, but even so they are made because you're supposed to go to them", someone replied. "So stop whining, aru."

"I'm not whining!" the boy whined, pouting, and Germany had to stop himself from smiling. The boy's head hung as he surely felt sorry for himself. Germany wasn't sure where to place the boy. He seemed rather childish and selfishly engaged with his own wants and wishes, but Germany couldn't find anything bad in the boy. No, he seemed good-hearted through and through, but Germany didn't want him anywhere near his kitchen. Or his bedroom, or his home office, or his living room with the bookshelf... Or anywhere for that matter... Suddenly Germany realized he had been staring at the limo in front of his store like an idiot, doing nothing. With red cheeks Germany quickly spun around and walked briskly into the small shop. There he shook his head and went to the checkout. The shop was inherited from his grandfather, and Germany liked it very much so he tried hard to keep it going. Germany didn't remember much about his grandfather (maybe only a touch, a smile and long, shining blonde hair). His brother Prussia though would tell him all sorts of stories about him and their grandfather (much which Germany doubted were true). But when he asked what had happened with their grandfather Prussia would always find something else to laugh about (because that's what he usually did, laughed). With all the many in his hand, Germany sighed before spotting a product out of place. When he had put it back where it was supposed to be, he nodded and then almost jumped when a low, deep voice called his name.

"Germany?" His employee with short blonde hair and an almost constant glare on his face peeked inform the backroom, looking as somber as ever. Germany recovered quickly.

"Sweden", he greeted with a short nod. With no more words they both went on with doing what they were supposed to do. That was something Germany really valued in Sweden; he may look slightly scary, but he always did his job - on time - and didn't waste time with useless chatter. It was silent, neat, and respect on both parts. With silent communication Germany said to Sweden to get to his work and drew back into the backroom. His mind still lingered on the rich boy in the car outside and how different their lives and worlds must be. He betted he had never had a backstreet guy, or someone like that. But soon he shook himself, kind of annoyed, since he wasn't someone to dwell on useless things, and got to work. After a few minutes he heard the door opened and he looked up from his work. A second passed and then a scream was heard. Germany jumped up in surprise, and hurried to the door. He heard many words flow out to apologize and something about not killing them. The voice made Germany's heart jump. As he came into the store he stopped and stared at the scene. Sweden was standing completely still in the middle of the store with his hard face on the slender boy, who was holding up his arms with tears in his eyes and chanting prayers.

"How can I help you?" Sweden asked lowly, shifting on his feet. Rome's grandson's eyes were huge and he began to shake his head.

"Sweden..." Germany finally got out. "Ah-hum, you can leave him to me..." Sweden turned his head to Germany, blinked, then nodded, and walked away. With Sweden gone the boy transformed from a trembling and whimpering huddle to a cheerful, far too bright boy. In an instant.

"I just wanted to see what kind of store this was", he smiled happily at Germany. "It is really nice, but not so big." Looking around, he skidded closer to where Germany was standing. "Have you made it yourself? Is it hard having your own shop? I've always wanted a pasta-store, but my grandpa doesn't trust me to manage it. Or a store for designer clothes! Or paintings! I really like paintings", he went on, still looking ridiculously happy. Germany's eyebrows had crawled up over his forehead and he opened his mouth to say something, but the guy continued.

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Italy Veneziano! Nice to meet you!" He struck forth his hand. Germany stared at it. When he didn't take it, Veneziano tipped his head to the side with a slightly confused and worried look on his face. He certainly had the finest clothes, wearing designer clothes. Fitting trousers, brand new shoes and a perfect light brown jacket that ended around his tights. Germany swallowed and swiftly took Veneziano's outstretched hand.

"Hm, nice to meet you too. I'm Germany", he said. Wait... what was going on? He was shaking hands with his costumer and getting friendly with him, the wealthiest guy in town? But Veneziano smiled with his whole face and Germany felt it tug at his heart, making him oversee the friendship making. Unfortunately, he felt his cheek turn red. He gestured to the shelves.

"Is there something you want to look at?" he said quietly, almost grumbling. Veneziano gripped his hands behind his back, spinning around a little.

"Honestly, not really. I just got bored waiting on my grandpa and saw this shop. It seemed entertaining enough, right? So what do you do in this store?" he asked, tipping back on his heels.

"I own it", Germany relied. "It was my grandfather's." Veneziano's eyes went big again.

"Oooh! And now you have it after him? Isn't that sweet?" he grinned, still sounding dimwitted. But there was no judgment in his voice - rather he sounded impressed. Germany frowned.

"Hm, maybe... If you say so", he mumbled.

"Vene!" a thundering voice suddenly rumbled through the store from the door, and both Germany and the boy jolted before turning towards it. There stood Rome, looking far from pleased.

"Grandpa!" Veneziano gasped. Rome glared at them.

"I have been finished a long time ago and you are not ready for me! Why are you in a shop like this? Iwill buy you whatever you want when we are done for today, but now I want you to focus. At least that's the only thing your brother can do, so copy him on that", he said, holding up the door and gesturing to Veneziano to hurry out. Veneziano cast down his gaze before glancing at Germany. Germany tried hard to keep his expressions at bay.

"Maybe we will see each other again sometime, Germany", the boy smiled, though not as brightly as earlier. And when would that be? Germany wondered in silence. But he nodded as a polite greeting, as Veneziano left his store.

Later at home, when he had made food, cleaned up, checking through his old computer and grabbed a beer, he still had the young man's face swirling in his mind. It was greatly getting on his nerves. That was when his brother came home. Prussia was looking self-satisfied and grinned as he waltzed up to the kitchen counter, placing his lunchbox in the dishwasher. Germany watched him through narrowed eyes.

Something was up...

"Welcome home", he said from his armchair, placing his beer on the small table in front of him.

"Hello, brother!" Prussia said. He sat down and devoured the food left for him. When he was done he leaned back with what must have been a painful grin, clearly amused over something. Germany didn't dare ask.

"I was shot at today", Prussia spilled. It was lucky Germany had already sat down his bottle, so now he just gaped at his brother.

"What!? What happened?" he asked. Prussia's smug face was still intact despite the uncomfortable news. He put his right ankle over his other knee.

"I saw a really cute girl in the morning after work and made a move on her. She looked so shy and gentle and I didn't think it was a noble thing to do, getting her in bed, but since I'm so awesome I knew she couldn't resist me." Prussia laughed and Germany wanted to bang his head against the table. Or maybe his brother's... "But when I was complimenting her and making her blush, a guy looking like her came up to us with a look getting darker and darker by the second. He then told me to never ever come near his sister again, pulled out a gun and shot at me. I barely escaped from there with my life." Prussia met Germany's eyes and started laughing again 'til he almost cried. Germany put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Can you imagine?" Prussia laughed, slapping his thigh.

"You got what you deserved", Germany muttered. Prussia smirked.

"Aw, is baby brother embarrassed?" he teased. Germany sent him a glare.

"I'm shocked. It's a shame the guy didn't hit you." Prussia gasped.

"How can you say so to your own brother? I thought you loved me more, like that time when grandpa tricked you into the abounded house and you cried to sleep in my arms." Germany's face flared in heat and redness.

"Besides I'm too awesome to be hit by some bullets. Maybe the nutcase thought that too and didn't hit me on purpose." Germany decided he had heard enough, drank up his beer, threw it away and made his way to his room.

"Hey! How has your day been? You haven't told me anything", Prussia called after him. Germany stopped and cleared his throat, looking at his feet.

"It was just a regular day... Some costumers, no robbers, fire free. Yeah", he said. Prussia sat in silence a few moments, before a slow smile spread across his face.

"No special visitor?" he wondered innocently (contrary to his smug smile). Germany twitched his head towards him.

"No, why? Well, the grandson of Rome, you know the rich guy, came in", he confessed. Prussia made big eyes.

"What? Seriously? Wohoo! He's really sweet from what I've seen. If he came up to me I would hug him", he whistled lowly. "Did he buy anything or seem interested?"

"He seemed kind of interested, but he didn't have time to buy anything. I don't know how long he can stay focused on one thing..." Germany didn't like the wink Prussia gave him.

"Well, let's hope he comes back then. Soon." He looked at the clock. "I am off to work now. Be a good boy!" He stood, cleared the table and got his "lunch" and backpack.

"It's I who should say be a good boy", Germany argued. He waved to his brother as said one left, and then stepped into his room. After reading a little, he prepared for bed, sent a prayer that his brother would behave and come home in one peace, and crawled into bed.

Hello! :D Well, I guess I should thank you for reading my story. I hope you like it! There is something I want to tell you and that is, this is a story (or many stories) inspired by songs. And I want to see if you guys can guess what song is used for which character.

Here are some hints: Ger and Ita, Swe and Fin, Spain and Romano, Prussia... Good look~! :D


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm clock shrilled through the one-story house, forewarning Sweden that Finland was about to get up. It was still early, sun illuminating the room in beautiful lights. Sweden admired it as he placed the omelet on the table on Finland's seat along with everything else; juice, bread, butter, cheese, salt. And not to forget - coffee. And though he might admire the morning sun and the likes, it was nothing to how he admired a newly awakened Finland ambling towards him with still closed eyes, yawing. Finland did just that today too, at last sitting down on his seat and took the coffee that Sweden handed to him.

"Good morning", Finland murmured, and then tried to cover a yawn with his free hand. Sweden stared at him and mumbled his own morning greeting. He pulled his focus to the dishes and made them while Finland ate his breakfast, for once in silence. Though, Sweden loved listening to Finland and hearing him talk. He loved seeing him sitting and watching TV. He loved the small movements Finland made that he himself didn't know, like puffing up his cheeks when thinking or angry. Sweden also loved his jokes and his spirits. He loved the way he was with Hanatamago, their little dog. Yes, he loved everything about him. But most off all he loved Finland's smile. And laugh... Sweden wanted him to always be happy.

"Where's Hanatamago?" Finland asked between bites and stretched. Sweden jerked his head towards the large windows in the kitchen.

"Oh", Finland said. "Yes, I can see him. He's so cute", he smiled and Sweden's heart made a leap.

"Mm", he quietly agreed. When Finland was done he thanked Sweden, who cleaned the table and prepared for his departure for work. Finland called Hanatamago in and stood in the hall when Sweden got dressed.

"Have a nice day, and take care", he said with a tiny smile. Sweden nodded, searching Finland's face.

Finland tilted his head a little. Sweden shook his head slightly. It saddened him that Finland wouldn't give him a goodbye kiss, but he wasn't one to force his way. ... Right?

"You too", Sweden replied and left. He wasn't sure what to do. He had known Finland since they were in middle school. He had probably loved him just as long. And probably because of that he always wanted Finland happy. But recently, something didn't feel entirely right. He felt like even if Finland smiled, he didn't do it as often as before... Perhaps he had been working too much lately, again. Though it was more Finland working over, with all the homework and tests he had to stay over at the school to grade them. Could it be exhaustion that caused Fin to feel down? That was likely. Sweden parked his car at the back of the affair he worked in and got out. The sun was heating all up even though it was still early. Sweden thought back on their earlier years of being together. They came from a town far from this one. It had been like going from one phase to another, it had been almost natural, going from friends to lovers. Not much changed. For when Finland wanted something Sweden couldn't say no. Like when he had looked down on a white puppy through the glass once and said how much he wanted a dog. And Sweden, far from being made of gold, scraped up the money, though he doesn't know how. And when he gave the one dog to Finland, he had lit up and hugged Sweden closely with tears in his eyes. And Sweden's heart had melted, right on the spot and he knew he was lost.

So when Finland was leaving the state, to work in another, Sweden had quit his job to be with Finland, so they could move together. Sweden could not forget the way Finland looked at him then. It still hurt Sweden's heart when remembering it, and his knees to grow week. He unlocked the backdoor and took off his coat. A soft sigh escaped his lips.

Like when Finland had talked about children and Sweden asked if he wanted a kid. Sweden was overjoyed by the fact that he wanted kids, and had decided to find something. And he had found a few things. Most kids where just infants, but that would be a bit difficult. He had found a few options which would fit them perfectly and when he showed Finland, he had been delighted. But after they had not talked more about it, and now it had been nearly two months. Maybe it was too early. Sweden turned on the coffee-maker and went to the front. For him it felt right; he was ready for a child. But was Finland? He was positive some of him was, according to the emotions and eagerness he had displayed when Sweden had brought up adoption. But Finland could have gotten scared or felt like it wasn't time yet... Maybe he just had to ask him.

The day floated by, everything like the usual. Tough there was a guy who screamed in the shop. Sweden was puzzled if Germany knew him or if he was just concerned. It became a long day.

"You working over, Sweden?" Germany asked when he was ready to leave. Sweden looked up from the boxes and nodded.

"Just an hour or so", he answered. Germany nodded back.

"Okay. See you tomorrow", he said and marched away. Sweden went back to the boxes, and after one and a half hour later he decided to quit. His body was sore from standing in such a position so long. It ached, but Sweden ignored it as he put out the lights, locked the store and finally forgot all about it when he noticed a text from Finland.

"Can't make it home yet. It will take another hour, so make whatever you want to eat (and not my

favorite, silly). I will heat it up when I get home. ;)

~ From Finland."

Disappointment welled up in Sweden, but there was nothing he could do. He would instead make a delicious meal for Finland to eat and hopefully lighten up his mood. With this set in mind Sweden drove to a supermarket close by, buying all things he would need, and headed home. At home he cooked with accuracy so the meal would be perfect. When he had eaten and tidied everything up and was just about to sit down by the TV, Finland came home. Sweden scrambled back to the corridor leading to the hall, and his heart filled with faint pain and went out to his lover for looking so beat. Finland noticed him and attempted to give him a smile, kicking Hanatamago away from his legs.

"Hey..." he said and stretched when he had hanged up his jacket. He then gave Hanatamgo, who now sat obediently at his feet with a kicked-puppy-look, a glare. "No jumping, haven't I told you?" He asked, and bent down to pick him up. Hana went wild again with joy and Finland laughed.

"Have food for you on the table", Sweden informed him, watching the scene with as much pleasure as the two making it. Finland stopped teasing Hanatamago and looked at him.

"Thank you, I am starving. It is more draining than one might think to be a teacher", he stated. Sweden waved him towards the kitchen and they repositioned themselves, Sweden by the microwave and Finland at the table, but after putting down Hana. Sweden sat down with Finland and watched him eat. Finland shifted in his seat for some time before beginning to talk about... well, everything.

"It's amazing how quick children are to learn! Today, my whole class just went through the task I'd given them, and then they knew it! Just like that. I talked to the other teachers about it and we were all amazed by their intelligence. India, the math teacher, laid all pros and cons on the table, making

Miss Ukraine laugh somewhat nervously." Finland made an amused grimace. "Thailand, always so dedicated to his work but a little absent-minded, defended the school and stated his class was always flawless. I believe Liechtenstein is, but some other in his class is surely a bit wilder." He sighed. "Like Peter in my class. He's a wonderful kid, but very outgoing in the not so good moments. Like when we shall all sit still and quiet and read. I'm lucky his friend Latvia is so tamed. Apparently he loves romances." Finland looked down on his empty plate with a thoughtful expression, playing with the fork in his hand. In a silent question to take the plate, Sweden held out his hand and Finland shoved it to him, making Sweden get up to put it in the dishwasher. Finland seemed to have had fun this day and Sweden felt the tight orb in his chest ease a little. Thousands of encouraging words and deep unveilings put pressure in his chest, but none were voiced since Sweden found it too embarrassing. He took out two mugs, filled them with coffee and ushered Finland to come to the living room. They sat down in the sofa, drinking coffee in silent. Hanatamago played a little on the floor before laying down at their feet. Sweden discovered bark circles under Finland's eyes when he looked closer. Scorn and despair rose in him, and he tried to figure out what best way to help Finland and make him feel better. Maybe they could have a picnic this weekend, or go to the museum, or the cinema. Or maybe what was bothering Finland was the adoption issue... Sweden shifted in the cough so he was facing Finland more and nervously cleared his throat.

"Finland", he began, and Finland met his eyes with curious courtesy, "I'm worried. You seem so tired and almost sad. I want to know what you have thought about having the kid we considered." Sweden fell quiet and held Finland's gaze steadily, waiting for Finland to answer. Finland's grip on his mug grew tighter and he became even paler then he had been these last days. Concerned, Sweden's brow furrowed.

"If you don't want to have the responsibility yet, we don't have to adopt a child. Or ever..." Sweden moved back at his statement, like it mentally hurt him to suggest, but he wanted Finland to be happy and if it was Finland's wish then Sweden would have no problem living like with no children.

"Ah... Yeah, the plans about the kid", Finland whispered to his mug. "Sweden..." Something flared in

Sweden's heart from the way Finland said his name and he stared at his cute lover, unable to take his gaze away. Finland looked at his coffee, and appeared to be lost; but then his expression cleared and he straightened with new resolve. He turned to Sweden.

"Sweden, I... I've been meaning to talk to you... Oh help me, this is all so hard." Finland took a deep breath and bit his lip for a moment. "I really like you, Sweden, I always have. But right now, I don't know what to do. I just know I can't go on like this. I don't know what you think, though I know you do all you can for me. I don't know what I think, but..." Finland stopped and bit his lip again, but to

Sweden's (and presumably Finland's too) dismay tears welled up in his eyes, and dropped down, down his cheeks, and onto the couch. It was obvious he fought to control the trembling in his lips and his hands,

"I think I need some time alone. To sort my chaos out and have time, all by myself", he got out. In just three minutes Sweden's life had turned upside down and now appeared to be shattering like broken glass-pieces. How could Finland had been so miserable? How had Sweden not seen it? What had he done to make Finland feel like this? And he wanted Sweden to leave. He wanted to be alone - it would make him feel better. Sweden sat stock still as these thoughts rushed through his mind and he felt like crying too when his gaze fell on Finland again.

"... Okay", he said so lowly he himself barely heard it. Finland's eyes flew up to meet his and they went wide.

"What?" he asked. Sweden swallowed, as did Finland.

"I can pack a bag with everything I need if you want to. I'll leave and let you have your space. I'll stay at a hotel or something". Sweden got up and immediately began packing after fishing out one of his suitcase. He looked at the bed, the carpet, their wardrobe he had made. He studied the pictures all over the room when he fetched a thing and he ended up in front of them. Finland didn't follow him there.

When Sweden was done he caressed the headboard in dark brown wood, before lifting up his luggage and walking to the hall, putting it down. Then he went back to the living room and stood in the doorway for endless precious seconds that were too short, viewing Finland's silky hair, his slender figure, his gentle and good-hearted warmth. Sweden cough lightly to get Finland's attention, making the shorter one whip around with tear trails on his cheeks, and Sweden's heart contradicted at the sight.

"I'm done now..." he said. AS he said that Finland got up and moved towards him. Finland blinked and looked down on the floor, looking small and guilty. Sweden hesitated, but reached out to him and let his hand caress Finland's left cheek. Finland startled but didn't pull away, only raised his eyes to Sweden's.

"Take care, Fin", Sweden murmured. "You can call me anytime." Finland stared up in his eyes and Sweden let his hand fall again. Before he could change his mind and regret this, he threw on his coat and took his suitcase and didn't look back, leaving Finland on his own.

The guy behind the hotel counter was attached to the computer on his side. He looked (far too) happy doing what he was doing, grinning and smashing at the keyboard. He looked Asian with a funny curl on his head. But when Sweden came up to the disk, the guy paused and glanced up at him. Then he squealed and jumped up. He swore (at least Sweden believed so since he didn't understand the word).

"How can I help you?" he smiled again, too fast. What did he think? Sweden obviously wanted equipment to bungee jumping. The man twitched.

"Want a room", Sweden said. "Anything's fine." The man nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure! I will find you a room and book you up." He sat down again and returned to his computer. "How long will you stay?" The harmless question stabbed Sweden like a knife and he took a slightly deeper breath than normal, fisting his right hand.

"Start with two days", he answered with a light shrug. The man shot a glance at him, an eyebrow going up over his forehead. Silence fell, until the man shot up with a grin.

"All done! Here's your key. And I hope you enjoy your stay", he said, shoving a keyset into Sweden's hand and waving after him.

Sweden's room was three floors up; small, impersonalized and noiseless. The tall man sat down on the bed, elbows resting on his knees and hands clasped as if in prayer. His mind was strangely empty, contrary to his body who felt weight down and too real, with a dour ache in his chest. Suddenly he remembered his phone, which he hurriedly tore out from his coat's pocket. No missed calls or new messages. Sweden told himself he hadn't expected there to be, either. He held the phone in his hand, staring at it, and that's when he felt his eyes begin to sting, and his vision turned blurry. He covered his eyes with his free hand, not caring about his glasses becoming uncomfortable in the new position.

With no fussing nor noises Sweden made himself ready for bed and lied down with his phone grasped in his left hand. It took a surprisingly short time for him to fall asleep...

The day after was a haze. Sweden didn't feel like he was actually there, not in the present or in his body. The only thing he think happened was Germany, his boss, asking if something was wrong, frowning at him. Sweden had responded with the easiest, "No". He knew however that his phoned had stayed within two feet from him all day long. But it had remained mute. He skipped breakfast and lunch, not feeling hungry. When he at last left his work (he had stayed there as long as possible), he drove back to his hotel and wandered up to his room. There he dumped his things on the bed and started pacing. Would it help to turn the TV on? But the thought had barely appeared as memories of him and Finland cuddling together watching every kind of things on television. So Sweden dismissed the idea without a second thought. After half an hour of pacing back and forth, Sweden couldn't take it anymore and thus grabbed his coat again and left his room to go drinking at a bar. The bar he found was pretty small, but tidy and warm. Unfortunately it was packed, and Sweden was close to release a sigh and flee, but rejected the option. He had come out to stop thinking and any bar could assist in that, but he liked this one and others were probably equally full of people. So Sweden walked over to the bar and sat down.

He recognized the song they were playing. When he caught the bartender's attention and got his drink, he began drinking. The laugher, shouts and noises pressed on his ears, but as his mind slowly became numb the commotion was filtered out. Soon after his mind turning numb, everything lost focus and he began losing his memory of the night 'til everything just became black, until he woke up the next morning...

The pain was like nothing Sweden had every felt before as he came to and tried to move his body, fearing he had lost it and dreading to open his eyes. He was lying in a bed, at least. But the headache was too severe and painful for him to think why he was in a bed and why something inside him told him it wasn't his own. He took the risk at opening his eyes. They stung and his head exploded, but he refused to let that defeat him. And after a few blinks he could see... Okay, no, he couldn't. All was blurry and the room was dusky. He groaned and shifted in the bed, reaching down and feeling for his glasses. To his relief he did and putted them on. Now everything was clear - but still dim. Sweden regarded the room and noted that it was not his hotel room. - So where was he? Shuffling to the left side of the bed made him tense like a predator ready to charge. Sweden glanced to his left. A sound asleep man with wild blonde hair lied beside him, sprawled out on the bed. Sweden blinked once. In that moment not a single thought went through his mind. How had he gotten here? Where was he? Who was this man? What had happened during the night? Why was he in this bed, with this stranger? Isn't it more normal to leave a drunk stray on the couch - and not in your bed!? Evidently, Sweden had missed a lot from his night of drowning his sorrows. He groaned again when he lifted his head to get up on his elbows.

He peeked at the man beside him, but he was dead to the world. Sweden flung his legs over the bed so he could sit up and thought his stomach would leave him. When the nausea subsided Sweden relaxed with a sigh. He then noticed that he at any rate had all his clothes on. In that second the door to this room opened and Sweden twirled around to face whoever it was. The surprise and shock was so great he almost dropped his chin to the floor. The man was slightly shorter then Sweden, with an expressionless face and one side of his hair pulled back and secured with a cross, and without a doubt the checkout guy in the supermarket where Sweden buys all the food.

"Oh, you're awake. That's surprising", the man said. The light from behind the man was making Sweden's eyes hurt, again.

"I'm Norway. Perhaps you recognize me from the supermarket." Sweden had gotten over his shock (but not confusion) and nodded.

"Name's Sweden", he announced. He observed his surroundings again and his eyes landed on the content man on the bed. Sweden frowned.

"Hm, where am I and how did I get here?" he wondered. Norway's arms slid down to his sides and he put his weight on the left leg.

"As I understand it, you were having fun in draining the bar of its alcohol. This noisy idiot found you to be very funny and stuck to you like glue for the rest of the night. When you where so drunk you couldn't stand he dragged you here and forced you into bed." A flicker of something close to amusement was glimpsed in Norway's eyes and Sweden's face turned deep red from the heat of his embarrassment. He really wanted to apologize, but found it too embarrassing. Norway's gaze didn't leave him and it struck Sweden that he probably was curious.

"You are in our home. It's not far from the supermarket, southward. The snoring slacker next to you is Denmark. As for the details of the night I can't answer", Norway continued. Sweden nodded.

"Thank you", he murmured. If it was south of the supermarket and close to it, it should take just fifteen minutes back to the hotel. But he had to get his car first... What time was it, by the way?

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Seven a.m.", Norway replied, not taking his eyes of Sweden. Then he had an hour and a half before work. Now where was his phone? What if Finland had called...? He was cut short in his thoughts by a young voice coming from the rest of the house.

"Nor", it called. Sweden peeked up from his searching. A boy, around thirteen possibly, appeared in the doorway on Norway's back. He had the same silvery blonde hair as Finland, with similar eyes, but he was more close to Norway in ways of features. The boy stopped short when he discovered Sweden and shot Norway a worried glance. Norway put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and the boy visible relaxed.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"This is Sweden. Daddy's one-night-buddy from a bar", Norway said. He didn't sound accusing nor exited - or even interested. He was hard to see through. The boy blinked at Sweden and then frowned slightly.

"Ice, are you ready for school?" Norway asked.

"I will just eat breakfast, then I'm done", the boy said. "Can you give me a ride again, Nor?"

"How many times have I told you to call me mom?" Ice made a disgusted grimace.

"But you're not my mom and never will be. It's just creepy to call a sibling that, no matter how distant the kindred are", he claimed with an air of finality. Norway sighed mutely in defeat.

"If I shall give you a ride you have to be ready", he said. Ice smirked up at him and left them. Sweden liked him. A growl was suddenly heard behind him and Sweden felt the mattress shift from movements.

"Norway", groaned a loud and steady voice. Sweden looked over his shoulder to see the man rub his face and reaching out an arm towards Sweden, searching for something... or someone. Then blue eyes opened and two shades of blue met. Denmark blinked, before he lit up brighter than a beacon.

"Dude! You're alive! That I'm grateful for", he declared with a huge grin and too loudly for Sweden's hangover-suffering head. "Man, that was one night, right?!" The loud man then noticed Norway in the doorway. "Norway! My darling!" He flew up from the bed and had the shorter man in a death-gripping hug before the other two could blink. Norway's expressionless mask slipped a bit to show the annoyance underneath for the guy crushing his lungs.

"Let go of me, you asshole", he snarled. The words didn't phase Denmark one bit. The guy kept on grinning like moron as he put Norway down.

"Aw, are you still mad at me?" he asked. Sweden could say he definitely was by the look Norway sent Denmark (though he had no idea why he was angry), but Denmark didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, I'm still mad at you. We have to talk later when I get back from work", Norway threatened. "I'll take your car today too." Without warning Denmark pecked him on the lips.

"Sure, just be careful with it. I've some friends to meet in a few hours", he smiled. Norway stayed silent as he studied Denmark's face. Sweden felt like he wanted to say something to soothe Norway.

Instead he said, "What happened last night? I have a black gap from those hours." Denmark let Norway free from his arms and turned to Sweden, clearly joyous and amused, neither of which Sweden found to his liking. But he let Denmark begin the tale of their long, entertaining night. Norway, Sweden noticed, lingered by the door, also listening to the details. Most of the night they had just drinked and joked (Denmark had joked and Sweden had stared at the wall), but one time, as Denmark tried to convince was true, Sweden had apparently hit on a girl named Taiwan. "She was really cute, man! No need to worry. Long brown hair, a flower in it, sweet smile." Sweden denied such a thing could ever happen... Which was sort of sad once he thought about it; he had always only had feelings for Finland, never had anyone else ever caught his eyes. So what would happen if Finland felt he had to move on? Leave Sweden in order to live his life to the fullest?

Then Denmark had demanded they go to a gay bar, but both were so drunk they didn't know how to get out of the bar. Sweden closed his eyes in shame, they had doubtlessly looked worse than idiots. Right after that Sweden lost his ability to walk or anything useful, so Denmark - not knowing where Sweden came from - had dragged him to his place. Then he got help by Norway, who woke up by their noise, to dump him on the bed. Sweden kept his eyes closed and his head low.

"Sorry for the trouble", he got out. Denmark burst out in loud laugher and Norway shifted slightly in a manner that showed he forgave Sweden.

"Don't worry about it, man! It was fun. We should do it again sometimes", he said like he had already decided. Sweden hummed, making sure it sounded ambiguous.

"Great!" Sweden then remembered that he should be in a hurry.

"Where is my phone?" he asked, slightly worried.

"In your coat", Denmark said.

"Well, thank you for everything. But I believe I must go now", Sweden stated and got up. That made

Norway jerk to life.

"Iceland, are you done?" he asked, louder than any previous time.

"Yep!" came the answer. The next second Iceland stood beside him with a schoolbag over his right shoulder. The both of them walked to the hall, put on their shoes and were gone with a last goodbye.

Sweden swiftly did the same, checking his phone in the process, but still nothing. As he closed the door after him he heard Denmark yell goodbye to him. He was finally out. A relieved sigh escaped him. Now he could hurry not to be late and actually hear his own thought. The morning was clear and bright, though a little windy. Sweden zipped the coat all the way up and began to walk toward the bar. The hangover was reason enough not to drive, but if he left the car and walked to Germany's affair he would not make it in time. After a few minutes he realized he really needed coffee. His head was killing him. So he picked up his car and, driving 10 km below the speed limit, wheeled his way back to the hotel. He gave Korea at the counter an un-amused glare, making the man sink down behind the disk. Refreshed and in new clothes Sweden felt better and headed back out to the car and off to a place you could get coffee. He was in no mood for talking, but unluckily for him, the woman behind the register had a lot to say. She wanted to know if Sweden was in a gang and what he had done that night, if he had a girlfriend and where he was from. She then went in on women's rights and that she believed a relationship should be an equal thing on all levels and if a guy should ever fall for her he would have to love her for her. Sweden just wanted his coffee... Hungary, as she was called, continued about how she would rather rescue herself so to speak than depend on some guy. When the waitress, Belgium, entered too, agreeing with Hungary and starting discussing the issue of brothers (and sisters), Sweden came to his wit's end.

"My coffee, please", he growled. Both girls froze, but then Hungary hastily poured him two mugs with lids, handed them to him and he was finally free to go. He drank the first on his way and got to the store on the minute. Germany greeted him with his usual nod and Sweden held up the full mug.

"You want some?" Germany's eyes got wider and he regarded the coffee, longingly.

"Seriously?" Sweden nodded. After some hesitation Germany thanked him and took the coffee. A little pleased by this Sweden prepared for a long, endless day that would still end too soon with no calls from Fin. The memory of Finland's tearful face popped up in his mind. He looked so certain and unsure at the same time. Exhausted and devastated... It was enough to pierce Sweden with poison covered needles. All he really needed was time. Time alone, away from Sweden. If that was the price to pay for Finland to smile again then it was worth leaving. So even if it hurt him deeply, it didn't hurt him near as badly as the tears rolling down Finland's face. Yes, for him to smile and be happy Sweden would do anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

To Germany it seemed like his employee had experienced something terrible, for the day after Veneziano had come inside, Sweden had become more intimidating, but now with an heartbroken air around him. He was obviously troubled over something, but Germany didn't know how to get the tall man to speak, much less open up. When he got a simple and direct no to his question if Sweden was distressed, he concluded he couldn't really do anything more and left Sweden to himself. Which was both good and bad, because then Germany could keep an eye on their costumers but his mind was also filled with the possibility that Veneziano would in fact show up again. Germany was so engrossed in such thoughts he got irritated and annoyed at himself, telling himself to stop acting foolishly. At the end of the day, he once again was reminded that Sweden was out of his keen, when he nodded to Germany's question if he would work over even longer than they had. It had no doubt something to do with home, Germany thought. His family from home, or a partner? Germany didn't know so much about Sweden... Which was not so strange, given how enclosed he was to people. At home Germany heated up leftovers for dinner. Then he watched the news and changed into pajamas. When he was brushing his teeth his brother stormed into their apartment.

"I'm just getting some fresh clothes they I'm off again!" Prussia shouted, excitement ringing clear like a bell. Germany poked out his head through the bathroom door.

"Good day?" he asked.

"Hell yes! And the work is going to be incredibly awesome, because I'm going to be the star! And I hit on a woman with huuuuge breasts today. She seemed flattered being complimented by the awesome me, but we didn't get down to it, since she was in a hurry. Something about school kids. But next time I'm sure someone will fall into bed with me, I can feel it!" Prussia flew out from his bedroom, saluted to his gob smacked and speechless brother, before taking off. And out he was. Germany stood still for a minute, unable to move. Prussia was a disgrace! What would their grandfather had said about this? You didn't treat women like that... not men either! He would give Prussia a serious scolding next time they were free and lecture him about virtue and sexual harassment.

The next day Germany got two surprises. The first was Sweden offering coffee, the second happened after lunch. When lunch break was over the door to the shop opened and a happy voice called out, "Hello~?", and Germany almost fled out through the window. But he managed to hold back on the impulse and peeked out from the back room. And sure enough, in the middle path stood Veneziano, looking unwittingly happy and flawless. And when he discovered Germany sweltering in the doorway he brightened.

"Germany~! I'm so happy to see you~!" he exclaimed, bouncing up to the check register. Germany coughed and stepped out to the shop, crossing his arms over of his chest.

"Italy... Nice to meet you again", he responded.

"You can call me Veneziano. Only those who don't know me well call me Italy. My brother gets so nervous about it, though I don't see why." The boy traced his first-finger over the desk top in a pattern-less way.

"What brings you here? Did you get here by car?" Germany asked. Veneziano lit up again and made a victory sign with his two fingers.

"Yes! I came here to buy something. And I manage to sneak out from home and convince China to take me to town", he conveyed with pride. Germany however doubted that was the case, convinced that Veneziano had really whined so much to the driver that he drove Italy downtown just to get him to shut up. Though Germany looked skeptical, he hummed in a form of encouragement.

"It's so boring at home, I'm always told to sit like that or don't eat that and don't sleep in meetings. I can't go to fun places or hang out with beautiful girls!" Veneziano cried, with tears in his eyes. Germany didn't know how to react to such an outburst. And all Veneziano's "rules" were decent and appropriate.

"Well, it's too bad you can't have fun, but that's how life is; you can't always have fun. And you're not supposed to sleep during meetings. ... You must do something you find funny..." Germany tried.

Veneziano pouted in misery, but at the end he grew thoughtful.

"Well, I get to eat pasta and pizza every day. And grandpa takes me to art exhibitions and museums once every other week where there is one. Since my brother got back home it has been even worse for him. Ve, he and grandpa fight even more and Romano is so upset about it all, poor fratello", he said a little down. "I also go to the hot water baths with Romano sometimes. That is fun." He smiled. "And all nights with my friends, ve~, when we play games and they argue about who has more money and who can get the biggest boat." Veneziano's statement and faraway happy look made Germany realize how different their environments' were. Veneziano's friends quarreled about who could get the biggest boat, while Germany only had money for things like food, rent, a ticket to a football play and savings for the store if anything should happen. Mortified he looked away, tensing up like a defense from his biased thoughts.

A high _pling_ made him jump and Veneziano whimpered. The boy twitched as he glanced over his shoulder, looking like he thought zombies would well in.

"It's my grandpa. He wants me to do something with him and hence I must go home..." he said with his head hanging. Germany stood to attention.

"Oh. Then you should hurry back. You can come back here sometime, anytime you want", it slipped out before he even had time to register it, but he didn't regret the offer, and that had nothing to do with Veneziano shining like the sun, he would offer it to anyone. It was customers, for god's sake.

"Ve~! I will! It'll be fun, Germany. So I'll see you again soon~!" Veneziano almost sing-sang and he waved fervidly when he walked back and left the store. Germany lifted a hand without knowing he was doing it and stared after the rich man's boy. Only when he heard Sweden approach did he realize what he was doing, even after Veneziano had gone long ago. With red cheeks he informed Sweden he would sort out paper in the office in the back for the rest of the day. There he took out all his irritation, and when the day was over the whole place behind the shop was spotlessly tidied and all areas cleared, with all things were they belonged. Pleased but not entirely satisfied, Germany headed home. The apartment was quiet and peaceful, but Germany was too restless to fully appreciate it. So for that reason he baked a cake with chocolate and strawberries. Exactly when the last strawberry was also placed on the chocolate cake, the door to his apartment banged open.

"Brother!" was yelled, and heard through the whole flat. Germany studied his masterpiece, then turned to his brother who came into the kitchen. Prussia smirked when he saw Germany.

"It never stops being entertaining seeing you in apron", he said, earning a glare from the taller man.

"Where have you been today?" Germany asked and carefully wrapped the cake in foil. Prussia leaned against the counter, next to him.

"Out. The gym, around friends... I met someone..." Germany's eyebrows shot up, but Prussia was to dazed to notice his brother's disbelief and surprise. "She owns a bakery, and she is so fierce and good-looking!" Prussia fell silent, while Germany stared at him, waiting for more.

"And someone attacked me with a swordfish before lunch today."

"Have you no shame in your body?" Germany yelled. "You can't hit on anyone you find attractive, there are things like personal space and a crime called sexual harassment!" Prussia held up his hands.

"I know, I know! Easy... I didn't in fact do anything this time. It was just a girl standing outside a store with a fish in her arms. I walked up to her to ask about the closest place to get something sweet and maybe if she had some trouble, but when I got near and opened my mouth to do so, she readied her fish and launched at me. I say, people these days." Prussia shook his head (much like a dog) and pushed himself off the counter, taking an apple from the bowl by the window. Germany huffed.

"Well, that's good. If you had done something more than what you have these last days I would've grounded you", he muttered.

"Like you could!" Prussia proclaimed scandalous. Germany gave him a narrow glance.

"I could take you keys and lock you in."

"But my work", Prussia argued, raising an eyebrow. Germany straightened.

"I come home before your work begins. But I think the club would survive even without you."

"Like hell they could, I'm the star there. Everyone there wants a peace off me; I'm too popular for anyone's good. If only the bakery girl from today could see it too", the albino dreamed. "Well, it will come..." Germany shook his head and apologized to whoever it was that would have to put up with his brother; amazed by his brother's ego and confidence.

"But you!" Prussia pointed at Germany. "I challenge you to a drinking contest! Then we shall see who's greater, huh?" Germany smirked.

"I'd love to, but I have work tomorrow." He looked at the clock. "And you have work now." Prussia punched him on his shoulder and stuck out his tongue.

"Then tomorrow on Friday", he concluded, leaving the kitchen to bring some stuff with him. If I'm free that day... Germany banged his head against the fridge once. No no no no, stupid! Don't make plans with someone who doesn't know, and have no reason being in your life in the first place!

"Sure", he answered, slamming the fridge door close after putting in the cake.

As he had expected, Veneziano did not show up the next day (to which Germany told himself he should not feel disappointed), and after he got home he and Prussia had their drinking contest, with beer Prussia had bought. Sometime when it was dark, around two, did Germany stir and remembered where he was. He was sleeping on the living room table. Prussia was knocked out on the floor under Germany's feet. Germany couldn't wholly make out who had won the match, only that they had been very even. He dragged a hand down his face, feeling the hangover coming over him. Well, he had had a fun night. Until now... From one second to another the headache turned on with an exploding intensity. Shutting his eyes and slithering down from the small table, Germany crawled past Prussia (giving him a good kick in his side) and towards the kitchen, where he somehow manage to get a large glass of water.

"What are you doing, bastard!?" Prussia shouted from the living room. Germany swallowed the water, filled the glass again and shuffled off to his bedroom. Where blissful sleep overtook him once his head hit the pillow.

The birds were too loud. The sun too bright. The pillow too hard. But Germany rose from the bed, like every other morning and found his way to the kitchen. There Prussia was sitting, his chin in his right hand and sleeping, with a steaming mug before him. Germany smiled, rubbing his eyes, and taking out bread, butter and sliced sausages. He made two sandwiches and sat down. Prussia jerked awake, confused, until Germany handed over one of sandwiches.

"Man~, that was one night! And I don't know who won either", he said, devouring the food.

"I think we were all but equal..." Germany said.

"Kesesesese! You wish, baby brother!" Prussia laughed easily. Germany huffed, but did not bother to answer. In the morning Germany and Prussia just chilled (taking a fitness-program in front of the TV), then Germany ate lunch at 11 am and left for the shop. He had once asked Prussia why he was the one taking care of the affair, to which Prussia had said the Germany was the one who inherited it.

"No", had Germany pressed, "we inherited it."

"Maybe on paper, but Gramps always knew you loved it and wanted you to take care of it", Prussia had smiled. "Besides, I do help out sometimes right?" He did, and that was all Germany really needed. His support was greater than Prussia actually forcing himself at the store. A Saturday was always hectic, but the workday was short. When Germany got home around six he found Prussia sloughing on the couch wearing nothing but boots and boxers, the black in stark contrast to his white skin and hair; his pose daring and his expression satisfied. Germany didn't dare look in his bedroom's direction.

"What have you done? And why are you so undressed?" he asked sternly, fearing the answer. A slow smirk spread over Prussia's face.

"Just did what I was born to do in this world. Let a girl get a piece of the brilliant me and loosened her up. We went wild", he said. Germany's face was redder than a tomato and he wished he could sink away through the floor.

"And... is she still here...?" he got out through clenched teeth. Prussia looked up at him and shook his head. He waved towards the front door and Germany relaxed a little.

"Was it the one you fancied yesterday?" Prussia sighed.

"No, I tried with her for hours, but she didn't relent. Said she was busy with her bakery and that she would hit me with a frying pan if I didn't leave and get out of her face. But her waitress saw my brilliance and fell for my charm." He winked at Germany, who smacked him on the head with the paper.

"Ouch!" Germany glared at his brother, feeling slightly disgusted.

"Get dressed", he ordered. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sensing the headache coming on again.

Prussia got up and swayed his hips as he walked back to his room. Where did I go wrong? Germany asked himself. He looked up in the ceiling and prayed for strength. He noticed Prussia was devastated over the fact that he hadn't ensnared the Hungary girl. Germany sighed and decided he wanted to eat out.

"It was lucky you weren't home, Germany", Prussia teased from his room. "Your inexperienced and innocent mind would not have been able to bear it." Germany's left eye twitched. "When I think about it I've never taught you anything that can come in handy. And that's sort of mean since I'm the best there is... Belgium was nearly begging for more, when her brother called her. That was awkward." Prussia barked with laugher.

"I'm sure it was. Hey, Prussia, I'm going to dine out tonight. See you soon", he announced and slipped out of the flat again. When he got to the fancier streets downtown, he slowed his motorcycle down and circled the ground. When suddenly he detected two brown haired, identical youths coming out of a fine restaurant, one trying to glue himself to the other and the other protecting himself by pushing at the first's face. They were both speaking (and yelling) rapidly as they tried to get to their car still standing on their feet. Germany stopped his bike, and after securing it, leaned forward over the steer. After the brothers came the big man, Rome. He had a woman at his arm to who he was taking wildly. Romano and Veneziano got into the car, miraculously without any damage. A Chinese man held the door open for their grandfather, who let the woman slide in first. Some seconds later the limo was wheeled out and down the road. Germany wondered what would've happened if Veneziano had seen him... Would he had waved and come over? Or made a something akin to chest fallen mien and pretend he hadn't seen him? Well, Germany would certainly never find out. He should just let it be forgotten and continue. After all, Germany was invisible...

He was startled out of his less than optimistic thoughts by his phone ringing.

"Germany! MY BIKE!? Where is my motorcycle?!" Prussia screamed in his ear.

"It's not yours; it's technically ours", Germany grumbled back.

"But I need it! I'm sorry for teasing you! I promise I will never bring a woman home ever again! Or a man! Or myself, I can stay out and live like a stray cat, if you want to!" Prussia wailed. "BUT I NEED

THE BIKE! Germanyyyyy!" Germany ended the call and put the phone away. Then he kicked alive the motorcycle and drove to his usual dining area (where he could actually afford the food).

"Hey lad, you look down", his waiter in a white mask commented as he placed a plate of meatballs and potatoes in front of Germany. Germany sighed and started to mash the potatoes into a pulp. The man clapped down a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm Turkey. If you need a shoulder to cry on just tell Gramps", Turkey said. Germany gave him the odd glance, but Turkey didn't notice... or he didn't care less.

"I'm fine", Germany said through clenched jaws.

"Clearly you are not!" Turkey objected. Why, Germany just wanted to eat in peace.

"I meant I don't need a shoulder to cry on", he clarified, hands slowly turning into fists. That seemed to take Turkey by surprise.

"Really? Well, if that's what you say, then I can leave... Call if you want something after your meal", he said as he walked away. Germany stabbed a meatball, glaring at nothing in particular. Even if all hell broke loose, he could constrain it back where it belonged. He was no weeping wimp. His military training had ensured that. So had his life...

Once home again he got an almost hysterical scolding from Prussia before the albino took off, forty seconds after Germany had arrived home. Germany sighed while massaging his neck. He threw off his clothes, folded them neatly and after watching a movie (with pajamas), he went to bed.


End file.
